firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
The League of Eight
'The League of Eight '''is the name of an alliance of Styrian free cities formed by the Dukes Rogont of Ospria, Salier of Visserine and Cantain of Borletta. It is formedto stop the ambitions of Grand Duke Orso of Talins to conquer the whole Styria and become its unified King. It laters become the League of Nine when Sipani joins Duke Rogont in his fight against Orso. Original Members * Rogont, Grand Duke of Ospria and later King of Styria (albeit briefly). * Salier, Grand Duke of Visserine. * Cantain, Duke of Borletta. * Lirozio, Duke of Puranti. * Cotarda, Countess of Affoia. * Patine, First Citizen of Nicante. * Caprile which has now been subjugated by Talins. * Musselia which has now been subjugated by Talins. History For centuries, the city-states of Styria have ruthlessly competed with each other for power. Grand Duke Orso of Talins inherited the Duchy from his ancestor, a mercenary who ascended the throne. Duke Orso is ruthlessly ambitious, and started subjugating city-states including Etrea, Etrisani, Cesale, and Baol. The League of Eight was formed to contest Duke Orso’s growing power, by Grand Dukes Salier, Rogont, and Cantain. Duke Orso has tightened his grip on Styria. The city-states of Musselia, Caprile and Borletta have all fallen to his Generals Monza and Ganmark. The League of Eight suffered a defeat at Sweet Pines, when the Visserine forces rashly engaged Orso’s without waiting for the Osprians to arrive. Then, Visserine again suffered a defeat in the battle on the High Bank, despite having three times the numbers. The League of Eight is now close to defeat, with Visserine next under threat, then Puranti and Ospria. ''Best Served Cold Grand Duke Orso attempts to have General Monza assassinated, suspecting her of trying to usurp him; as his great-grandfather had done. A peace conference is arranged in Sipani by King Jezal of the Union, to end the hostilities. However, it fails when Orso’s eldest son Prince Ario is killed by Monza, who survived the assassination attempt. Visserine is taken by siege by General Ganmark and Grand Duke Salier killed; although Ganmark is himself killed by Monza during the siege. Meanwhile, the Gurkish leader sends his emissary, Ishri, to offer the League of Eight support; Talins is supported by Valint & Balk, and thus this is part of the wider conflict between Khalul and Bayaz. The decisive battle in the war occurs near Ospria. Orso’s main force commanded by Prince Foscar, engage Duke Rogont and his Affoians allies. As the battle rages, the mercenaries of the Thousand Swords fail to engage for Orso; having been paid off by the Gurkish. Then the Sipanese suddenly appear and flank Orso’s force; Rogont having persuaded Sotorius that Orso would never forgive the death of his son in his city. Rogont is victorious. With Duke Orso’s army in disarray, they put siege to his fortress of Fontezarmo. Other city-states flock to support Duke Rogont. Rogont is crowned King of Styria, however the crown is poisoned by Morveer. Rogont and four other city-state rules die; only Grand Duchess Monza of Talins survives. Essentially the League of Eight is ended.Category:Factions Category:Organizations